Our Research goals for the coming year are: (A) To charactrize isocitric dehydrogenase, for a transition model of the citric acid cycle; (B) To finalize the steady-state models of carbohydrate metabolism at the culmination stages of development; (C) To finalize a transition model of the citric acid cycle.